1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that manages all alarms in the mobile terminal using a single integrated database.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminals are generally used to wirelessly communicate with other users. However, mobile terminals also include several other features including a scheduling feature, MP3 features, Internet features, etc. The mobile terminal also generally includes two type of alarm functions to notify the user about a specific condition.
For example, the mobile terminal include system alarms such as a service-unavailable alarm indicating the user is out of a telecommunication service area and a one-minute alarm alerting the user that one minute has passed since his or her call was first established. The mobile terminal also includes personal alarms that are set by the user such as a wake-up alarm or appointment/task alarm. The user is able to selectively set different times for the personal alarms.
However, the user can not set or change a system alarm. That is, the system alarms are preconfigured when the mobile terminal is manufactured and can not be changed by the user. Thus, for new contents that include a system alarm, the user must return the terminal to a representative of the manufacturer, and the representative installs the new feature onto the terminal. During this installation process, the manufacturer adds a separate new database corresponding to the added contents. This increases the number off databases stored on the terminal and results in more complex operations required to access the plurality of separate databases, thus increasing the time necessary to perform the alarm function.